1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts may relate to image sensor packages. Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts may relate to electronic systems including the image sensor packages.
2. Description of Related Art
As applications of image sensor packages are diversified, the image sensor packages may be required to have a structure capable of reducing a package size and/or improving reliability.